


blame it on the alcohol

by matsuokarins



Category: Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Cheesy, I try to imitate the guys' speech patterns and fail miserably, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, and Aomine and Kagami are the worst hecklers ever, in which Midorima is an awkward young blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuokarins/pseuds/matsuokarins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima didn't know how he was roped into playing spin the bottle with his drunk friends but he did know he was definitely going to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> aka the knb spin the bottle fic that nobody but me wanted because spin the bottle and truth or dare are my absolute favorite cheesy tropes

Midorima could not believe he was here again, sitting in a circle with his more-than-slightly drunk friends -- and acquaintances, even -- about to play a game that gave him Teiko war flashbacks.

Spin the bottle was so juvenile. So _middle school_. Which of course, was exactly why he had played before with the Generation of Miracles in middle school.

Midorima had hated the entire idea of the game then. He hated it even more now.

“So, Shin-chan?” Takao nudged Midorima’s side conspiratorially. “How many of your old teammates have you kissed before?”

Midorima stiffened, his cheeks pinkening slightly.

 _Not this question_. There were the war flashbacks again. _This game must be a violation of some kind of code. Non-consensual kissing? But then if you agreed to play you were offering consent… Something more primal then._

“All of them,” Midorima answered stiffly, feeling his cheeks burn brighter at having to say it out loud. If they hadn’t ganged up on him with this horrendous game it would never have happened.

“ _All of them?_ Ha!” Takao hooted. “You have more game than I thought.”

Midorima shifted uncomfortably. “It’s..not an experience I want to repeat.”

Takao snickered. “I don’t know, Shin-chan, I wouldn’t mind kissing a few of them.”

Midorima grunted noncommittally, his throat tightening slightly. _Damn his moronic, attractive friends. Damn them for more reasons than one._

“On that note,” Midorima said loudly, speaking to the whole group now. “If I’m to play this wretched game, I have compiled a list of people here that I absolutely refuse to kiss.” Midorima pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it across the loose circle to Akashi, who scanned it, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

“Hey, why I am at the top of the list?” Aomine complained, peering over Akashi’s shoulder. “Do you mean your first kiss wasn’t enjoyable?” He leered at Midorima, grinning fiendishly.

“ _Aomine_ was your first kiss?” Takao wailed, laughing even harder than he had been before. “From the game? You’d never kissed anyone before this game? Oh, I can’t take it.”

“Shut up, Takao!”

“Midorimacchi,” Kise complained. “We’re all on this list.”

“Takao isn’t,” Aomine corrected, snorting.

“What?” Midorima felt heat flare across his face. “Give that here! I...I have to rectify that.” He grabbed the list, blushing furiously.

“Suuure you do,” Kise crowed, laughing.

“Shintarou,” Akashi interrupted. “You can’t really play if you refuse to kiss anybody. Sorry, but no one is off-limits.”

“I was afraid you would say that,” Midorima grumbled. Even drunk, Akashi exuded an aura of incredible control. And besides, Midorima had already agreed to play. He couldn’t back out now.

“Who has the bottle?” Akashi asked, turning his attention to the rest of the group.

“Hang on.” Kagami chugged the last fourth of his drink and tossed the bottle to Akashi. “There you go.”

“Who wants to start?” Himuro asked, adjusting the bottle in the middle. Midorima felt a palpable change in the atmosphere of the room. Everyone -- besides himself -- was too drunk to be nervous about the game, but the sexual tension in the room felt thick. Of course, whether they acknowledged it or not, Midorima knew which pairs of boys wanted to kiss each other the most.

“Well,” Kise looked at Kasamatsu, his team’s captain, grinning nastily. “Since some people here like to do everything based on seniority, why not this?”

“Hey, you watch it Kise -” Kasamatsu started.

“I’ll go first,” Kiyoshi interrupted, grabbing the bottle from the middle where it lay, poised to fire its missile of friendship destruction and boner creation. Midorima scoffed. He wasn’t afraid of the stupid bottle. But he was _very_ afraid of kissing anyone -- well, someone -- here.

The first kiss of the game was somewhat uneventful -- not enough to allow Midorima to relax or let his guard down even an iota -- but enough that the rest of the group restlessly anticipated the next spin. It was probably mostly to do with the awkward pairing -- Kiyoshi began blushing madly as soon as the bottle landed on Kuroko, apologizing profusely before kissing him very quickly and pulling away.

“Does that mean I spin next?” Kuroko asked, seeming unfazed by the kiss with Kiyoshi, showing no signs of awkwardness besides blinking rather harder than usual.

 _Was that really how this game worked?_ Midorima wondered. That seemed particularly cruel; after one completely unexpected and uncomfortable kiss you had to spin the bottle and endure the suffocating anticipation of the slowly moving bottle, waiting for it to stop and seal your fate. And then you had to kiss another guy, likely as awkward and unpleasant as the first.

That was just too much.

“We could do that,” Imayoshi said. “Or we could go around in a circle and Kagami could go next because he’s sitting next to Kiyoshi.”

“I like that better,” Aomine agreed. “Because you never know who may get carried away and not be able to spin again.” Midorima noticed how his eyes flicked briefly to Kise as he spoke. Midorima scoffed. The statistical probability of Aomine or Kise spinning the bottle and landing on the other was small with this big -- and this drunk -- of a group. Midorima thought Aomine should just tell Kise how he felt, or kiss him on his own time. But then he would never kiss T -- anyone that he may ever want to kiss without any external prompting.

“Okay.” Akashi agreed, officially establishing the rules. “Taiga, you spin.”

Kagami grabbed the bottle and wiggled his disastrous eyebrows -- Midorima wondered if they were natural or if Kagami waxed them to achieve that look -- at no one in particular.

“Here we go.” He set the bottle off. Takao snorted at Midorima’s side as the rest of the Seirin team quietly chanted “Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko!” The bottle of doom didn’t seem to agree with them, landing instead on Himuro.

“Oh, God,” Himuro moaned. “What are the chances of this.”

Kagami winced, crawling across the circle to where his childhood best friend sat. “Sorry, bro. No homo.” Kagami promised, his fit of laughter marring his sincerity just slightly.

“Oh please, Kagami. You're into it,” Aomine called while Mibuchi whistled.

“This is my brother you’re talking about,” Himuro protested, before he was silenced by Kagami kissing him.

Midorima looked away awkwardly. This game was definitely the worst possible thing ever invented. Not only did you have to unwillingly kiss your friends, but you also had to watch your friends’ awkward kisses.

“Don’t like PDA, huh?” Takao asked Midorima under his breath, noticing Midorima’s purposefully turned head. “Noted.”

“What do you mean ‘noted’?” Midorima glared.

“Nothing, nothing.” Takao quickly turned away and joined in on the rest of the boys’ heckling.

“That kiss was way too long to be ‘no homo.’” Hyuuga announced when Kagami finally pulled away.

“Was it? I didn’t realize.” Kagami winked jokingly at Himuro. Midorima noticed Kuroko fidgeting uncomfortably. There were more things this wretched game brought out than unmentioned crushes. Jealousy flared up easily among drunk, horny teenage boys.

“Your turn, Aomine,” Kagami tossed him the bottle.

“Excellent,” Aomine grinned wickedly. “Who’s the lucky boy?” He crowed, whipping the bottle around. Midorima jolted in horror when the bottle landed on him.

“Oh my God, anything but this.” Midorima blurted, looking around desperately for some savior to volunteer themselves to be kissed in Midorima’s place.

Takao clapped him on the back, howling with laughter. “At least he’s hot, Shin-chan.”

“You heard him, Midorima,” Aomine smiled, all teeth as he pulled himself up in front of Midorima. “At least I’m hot.”

Midorima squirmed at the feeling of Aomine’s hands resting lightly on his waist. Aomine leaned in and whispered in Midorima’s ear. “So history repeats itself, huh, babe?”

Midorima recoiled at being called babe -- especially by Aomine -- as Aomine pulled away, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Get it, Midorima,” Miyaji yelled. Of course the third years would make this already terrible situation so much worse.

Midorima squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could cut off his other senses  along with his vision as Aomine’s lips touched his. Aomine was a rough kisser, forcing Midorima’s mouth open with his tongue, biting his lip and pulling, running his hands up Midorima’s back.

He pulled away after what seemed like a century to Midorima, shaking his head and going back to his spot in the circle.

“You’re still a terrible kisser, Midorima. And with all that effort I put into it.”

Takao, who was already grinning like an idiot, snorted with laughter, punching the ground in his hilarity. “Shut up, Takao,” Midorima growled, adjusting his glasses to attempt to look dignified despite his heated face.

Aomine winked and licked his lips when Midorima accidentally glanced across the circle to him, heightening Midorima’s embarrassment.

Midorima barely processed the kiss between a bright pink Sakurai and a laughing Kasamatsu, still too caught up in his own humiliation. Midorima had previously calculated the chances of his kissing Aomine again in his head and they’d been slim to none. But of course, Oho Asa had placed Cancer as last of all the signs for this day. Fate was not with him.

Midorima finally normalized his rushing pulse and the blush faded from his cheeks by the time Akashi kissed Nijimura. (Midorima knew this was not the first time such a kiss had occurred. He was sure Akashi and Nijimura had been a _thing_ or at least a kind of a thing in middle school.)

Murasakibara’s turn to spin the bottle followed, nearly starting a riot among the guys when the bottle landed on Himuro, seated next to him. Himuro’s cheeks immediately flushed and Kagami hollered “YES!”  almost as quickly. Murasakibara took the cherry lollipop he’d been sucking on throughout the game out of his mouth and looked Himuro up and down appraisingly, his face breaking into a lazy grin.

Murasakibara clasped Himuro’s face with one hand and kissed him softly, lingering long enough for Kise’s shrill shouts of “Get a room!” to be heard over the loud cheering from the rest of the boys. Midorima was even tempted to give a small clap -- the clear attraction between the two boys had been apparent to Midorima since Shuutoku first played Yousen.

“Your turn, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said when he finally pulled away, smiling. Himuro seemed slightly shell-shocked as he moved towards the bottle. He grinned and muttered “Screw it,” flicking the bottle ever-so-slightly to the right to it landed right back on Murasakibara.

The cheering, catcalls, and whistles were even louder than before as Himuro threw himself on Murasakibara, grasping his hands firmly in the taller boys hair and wrapping his legs around his waist. Their kiss only ended when a disgruntled Izuki grabbed the bottle and poked Himuro sharply in the side with it before taking his turn and kissing Moriyama.

Midorima couldn’t explain the pang of longing he felt looking at Murasakibara and Himuro, now sitting much closer together than they had before, occasionally stealing glances at each other, exchanging tiny smiles of contentment when their eyes met. It was almost sickeningly sweet.

In quick succession Kuroko kissed Aomine -- Aomine started cackling as soon as the bottle landed on him, telling the group the whole ex-boyfriend story Midorima had heard a million times before (“The last time we kissed was right before he broke up with me. _He_ broke up with _me_ , can you believe that?”) -- , Koganei kissed Mitobe -- a bit of a let-down considering the two were already dating --, and Wakamatsu kissed Nebuya -- Mibuchi made Nebuya promise he wouldn’t burp into the kiss because “That’s disgusting and no one else should ever have to go through it again” (Nebuya insisted he had absolutely no idea what Mibuchi was talking about).

Kise eagerly grabbed the bottle from Wakamatsu.

“Look at that, our resident kissing whore is up to bat,” Kagami teased, finishing his fourth -- or was it fifth? Midorima had lost count -- bottle of sake.

“You’re just mad because I’ve never kissed _you_ ,” Kise shot back, sticking out his tongue at Kagami.

“Really though,” Kuroko interjected mildly, “how can you not have kissed Kagami-kun when you’ve kissed _Haizaki_?”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise whined, appalled. “You promised you wouldn’t say anything about that!” Kuroko merely hiccuped and giggled. Midorima’s eyes widened slightly. It was strange seeing Kuroko so obviously drunk.

Kise huffed and spun the bottle. Midorima noticed Aomine’s dark eyes watching the bottle carefully as it spun, perhaps caring too much about where it landed. His eyes lit up when the bottleneck stopped facing him.

“Yes!” Aomine exclaimed as Kise met his eyes with an uncontrollable smile and Kagami, Kasamatsu, and Imayoshi whooped their approval.

Aomine bounded across the circle before Kise could move towards him, pulling the blonde up towards him. “You know I’ve been waiting for this,” Aomine admitted -- he was clearly heavily under the influence, he was so blatantly excited about kissing Kise, not playing his cool card at all.

“Me too,” Kise said, leaning forward and initiating the kiss. From what Midorima saw through the cracks in his fingers -- he only looked to see if the couple was finally finished, of course -- it was the most passionate kiss so far, all very vocal groans, tongues, and roving hands. Kise and Aomine finally broke apart when Kise began yanking Aomine’s shirt over his head, causing collective screams of protest and insistence that the pair find somewhere private _right now_.

Midorima wasn’t an expert by any means but he thought Aomine’s eyes glowed with more than just lust as he looked at Kise, his easy, unfading smile so different from his usual scowl.

“Maybe we will,” Aomine agreed, breathing hard. He grabbed Kise’s hand and pulled him up, leading him out of the circle towards the stairwell. Kise’s eyes sparkled and he mouthed not-so-subtly to Kasamatsu something Midorima interpreted as “Fuck yes!”

“See you kids in the morning,” Aomine called back to the now furiously catcalling boys.

“Make sure you use this,” Hyuuga yelled chucking a condom at the two boys as they ascended the staircase. Aomine caught it with one hand and called a thank you over his shoulder as he and Kise disappeared.

“God, this game is wild,” Takao remarked as a very nervous looking Furihata’s spin landed on Hyuuga.

“I don’t even remember it being half this uncouth and terrible,” Midorima admitted. His Teiko days kissing all his teammates had been humiliating but he was pretty damn sure nobody had tapped out early to have sex on someone else’s bed in someone else’s house -- Midorima wasn’t so sure Himuro would be as cool with Kise and Aomine making love in his bedroom once he was sober.

“Oh, come on, Shin-chan.” Takao nudged his shoulder conspiratorially. “It’s not that bad.”

“You haven’t kissed anyone yet,” Midorima pointed out.

“That’s about to change,” Takao said, accepting the bottle from Furihata, who was still shaking slightly as he crawled back to his seat. Surprisingly, Hyuuga was even more red-faced than his nervous teammate.

Midorima felt his stomach clench against his will as Takao spun the bottle. He didn’t really want Takao to kiss anyone else...not that he wanted Takao to kiss him either. He certainly didn’t want that.

Still, Midorima felt an irrational sense of anger when the bottle landed on Akashi. He knew he didn’t have any license to approve Takao’s choice of make-out partners -- and moreover that this was _just a game_ \-- but he certainly did not think _Akashi_ should be kissing Takao.

“Oh no,” Takao muttered to Midorima as he made eye contact with Akashi. “He’s hot; what do I do?”

 _He’s hot?_ Midorima’s throat felt tight as Takao kissed Akashi. It was a light kiss, no more than a simple brushing of lips but Midorima’s fists clenched regardless. He wasn’t _jealous_. He couldn’t be jealous of his friend -- who he didn’t even have any feelings for whatsoever, none at all -- kissing his other friend in a dumb game.

“It’s your turn, Shin-chan,” was all Takao said when he sat back down besides Midorima. Midorima grudgingly took the bottle like it carried some sort of infectious disease he could catch by holding it too close.

“You ready for round two, Midorima?” Kagami teased. Midorima grimaced and spun the bottle with chagrin, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to hold his breath and wonder who it was close to landing on.

“Ow OW!” Midorima squinted his eyes open when he heard Otsubo’s distinctive yell. Midorima gulped and felt his face drain slightly when he realized who the bottle was pointed at. Takao.

“Finally!” Himuro called, his voice standing out in the sea of cheering ringing in Midorima’s ears. He looked over at Takao who was blushing slightly and half-smiling at Midorima.

Midorima felt like he was going to pass out. He could already hear his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears and he hadn’t even moved yet. He’d wondered to himself earlier if it would be better to awkwardly endure a kiss from someone he did not want to kiss or kiss the one person in this room he -- if he had to admit it -- _did_ want to kiss.

 _The former is better. Definitely the former_ , Midorima decided his throat feeling dry. Aomine had said earlier he was a bad kisser. Was he a bad kisser? Would Takao think he was a bad kisser? Would he be able to tell how Midorima felt? This was a complete disaster.

“Y-you okay?” Takao stuttered as Midorima moved in. Their noses were touching now; this was happening.

Midorima couldn’t compose himself enough to answer. His eyes fluttered close as he leaned in and his lips touched Takao’s. All at once, he felt his stomach swoop with butterflies as a warmth spread from his lips to the roots of his hair and the tips of his toes. Midorima moved his lips gently against Takao’s, the nerve endings on fire in strange -- but amazing -- way. Takao leaned deeper into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Midorima’s neck.

The kiss was soft, sweet, slow, and -- in Midorima’s opinion -- over much too quickly. He was deaf to the raucous cheers of his friends when Takao pulled away, focused solely on the boy sitting next to him.

Takao was slightly flushed, his lips curved upward in a smile, much more innocent than his usual laughter-filled grins.

“That was nice, Shin-chan,” he said, ruffling his hair.

Midorima felt himself blushing. “I--uh--yeah.”

Takao looked up sharply, examining Midorima’s face closely. “You thought so?”

Midorima swallowed roughly. “Yeah, I did.”

Takao smiled again, the same sweet smile that Midorima was incredibly unused to. It made his heart beat just slightly faster. Takao stared at the floor where Midorima’s hand lay a few inches from his own and grabbed it, intertwining their fingers.

Midorima gaped at the initial motion but felt his own features relaxing into a smile on their own accord when Takao looked up to examine his reaction. He stared at his feet and then back up at Takao, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again.

“I know,” Takao said, squeezing Midorima’s hand.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Kagami said loudly. “You’re cute and all, but give the damn bottle to Hamaya.” Midorima started and passed the sake bottle, still keeping holding of Takao’s hand.

They played for about two more hours, each round getting rowdier as the remaining alcohol dwindled and Akashi added new twists -- a dice determined where you were to kiss the boy the bottle chose for you and your personal taste decided if you wanted to use the whipped cream or chocolate sauce Hanamiya had found in Himuro’s kitchen. Midorima didn’t let go of Takao’s hand until it was their turn to spin again.

The game only ended when Kiyoshi fell asleep in Hyuuga’s lap and Akashi decided to call it a night. Himuro didn’t want to send his extremely intoxicated guests home -- and no one knew what Aomine and Kise were doing; they’d never emerged from Himuro’s bedroom -- so the group stumbled around finding blankets to pile around the living room and fighting loudly over who got the couches and blow-up mattresses. Midorima fell asleep sharing a blanket with Takao, hands still intertwined.

The bright morning rays on Midorima’s face woke him up in the morning. He turned over, trying to ignore the ache of his back from sleeping on the floor. He found himself face-to-face with Takao.

“Good morning, Shin-chan,” Takao whispered, smiling despite the massive hangover he must have. Midorima could hear the groans of the other guys getting up, complaining loudly about their pounding heads or sore necks from an uncomfortable sleep. He ignored Kagami’s half-volume wolf-whistle when Aomine came down the stairs carrying Kise on his back, sporting a ridiculously smitten expression and more than a few hickeys.

“Good morning, Takao,” Midorima responded. He felt Takao’s hand find his, interlocking their fingers once again.

So it was the same in the morning light as it had been in the drunken adrenaline of the night. Midorima smiled. He would never have admitted it a mere twenty four hours ago but he would be more than happy to stay hand-in-hand with Takao for years to come.


End file.
